


The Road Goes Ever On

by BellaRossa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bilbo Is Awesome, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dwalin and Cornelia are bros, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fili and Kili are lovestruck idiots, Gandalf is no help, Gen, He’s secretly impressed, Irma and Hay Lin are just here for a good time, Romance, She can hold her own against Thorin, Stubborn Thorin, Stubborn Will, Taranee is so done, The company ships it, The guardians are stuck in Middle Earth, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRossa/pseuds/BellaRossa
Summary: *Crossover fanfiction*When Will and her friends end up stranded in Middle Earth, they cross paths with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. After witnessing their magic, Gandalf is convinced that they must join in the quest to reclaim Erebor. Thorin and Will are reluctant, but agree to work together. The guardians soon find that between stubborn dwarves, blood thirsty orcs, and the looming threat of a dragon, they may be in over their heads.





	The Road Goes Ever On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is a crossover of the Hobbit and the cartoon/comic series W.I.T.C.H. For those who may not know this show, you don't have to watch it to read this story, as I'll try and explain the important things in the story. But, basically the show is about five girls who are given power over the elements and are charged with protecting the various worlds of the universe.They have a magical pendant called The Heart that they use to travel across worlds and makes their powers stronger, but it's not the source of their magic. A list of their powers and other abilities is at the end of the chapter.  
> Hope you all enjoy, comments and kudos are most appreciated!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or W.I.T.C.H.

In later years, Will would say they never should have gotten used to the peace and quiet. This was a fact that Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin would all agree to without a second thought.

In their defense, it had been nearly six years since any real danger had been present in the universe and they had only been needed for minor issues. Their days consisted of going to school, being with their families, and sneaking off once or twice a week to mess around with their growing magic and get rid of all their pent-up energy. One day trips to a few of the other worlds also happened on occasion.

Will and Cornelia being twenty years old and Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin at nineteen their lives had settled into a somewhat normal routine. Irma would sometimes complain of boredom and they each had mentioned missing the thrill of a good fight at one point or another, but they were content. They had even talked about giving up their guardian roles and going back to regular non-magical lives. It seemed that there were no more grand adventures in the cards for them. 

They had been wrong.

  


Will knew the second she opened her eyes that something was wrong. For one thing, she could see the sky and she was pretty sure she had fallen asleep in a tent last night. She blinked a few times, hoping she was just half asleep and seeing things. Nope, she could still the sky and it was turning lighter by the second. 

She jerked her head to the side and let out a small sigh of relief when she saw her friends, still asleep, on the ground next to her. She slowly sat up and looked around to check out her surroundings. Their tent and sleeping bags were missing and they were definitely not in the spot they had chosen for their overnight camping trip. Will reached toward her neck for the Heart, but froze when she remembered that she had given it to Yan Lin for safe keeping when she left, figuring they wouldn’t need it.

‘Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic.’ 

Taking a deep breath, Will started shaking her friends awake. “Hey guys wake up.”

“Mm wassit?” Hay Lin mumbled as she opened her eyes.

“We have a slight problem.”

Irma groaned, not opening her eyes. “If it’s slight then don’t worry about it. Just go back to sleep.”

“Ok then, I’ll rephrase. We have a big problem.”

“Will, what are you…?” Cornelia trailed off when she saw exactly what the problem was. Without any kind of warning, she shot her leg out and kicked Irma awake.

“What the hell Cornelia?!” Irma shouted, shooting up and rubbing her sore leg. “Why would you do that?”

Taranee blinked and rubber her eyes. “Irma you might want to stop and actually look for a minute.”

Irma finally caught on to the tense atmosphere and looked around before turning to Will. “Well that’s not good.”

"Hey Will, uh now might be a good time to use the Heart and see if we’re still on earth or get us back home.”

Will looked down and started to fidget with her shirt at Hay Lin’s suggestion. “Yeah about that. I may have, kinda sorta, left it with your grandma.”

It was so silent Will could have heard a pin drop. She slowly looked up and saw that her friends were looking at her with expressions of disbelief and slight horror. “I’ll admit, it was not my best decision.”

Cornelia was the first to break the silence. “Let me get this straight. We’re stranded in the middle of who knows where and we have no way to get home and no way to use our full powers should the need arise.”

Will avoided her friends’ eyes and pursed her lips. “Yeah that about sums it up.”

There was another beat of silence.

“Well damn it Will,” Irma said with a dead pan expression. “What are we gonna do about that?” 

After several minutes of Will apologizing and her friends letting out their frustration, they all came to the conclusion that the couldn’t stay where they were. They had to get moving and try to figure out where they were and if there was any way back home. 

They were about an hour into it before Will had the horrible suspicion that any type of civilization would be hard to find. The following six hours confirmed that there was, in fact, nothing but a seemingly unending forest. Will would have thought it was beautiful if she hadn’t been exhausted, hungry, and close to screaming in frustration. Honestly why did this have to happen now? The one time she didn’t have the Heart because she thought they were done with crazy adventures? 

“Ugh this is so not what I had in mind when I said we should go camping,” Hay Lin groaned as she pushed a branch away from her face. “This was supposed to be a way to celebrate the end of summer with smores and hotdogs and a nice campfire. Not several hours of trekking through a forest.”

Will felt her stomach tighten at the thought of food. The only food they had brought was in their backpacks which, unfortunately, had not made it over with them. 

“Please don’t talk about food right now,” Irma pleaded, bringing a hand to her stomach. “Taranee do you think you could use that big brain of yours to find any berries or mushrooms that won’t kill us if we eat them?”

“If I see any thing that could possibly pass as food you’ll be the first to know,” was the half hearted response.

There was a soft splash and Will looked over her shoulder and saw that Cornelia had stepped into a mud puddle. Cornelia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her mouth twisting into a disgusted scowl. “I hate this forest,” she muttered through clenched teeth. 

“Well it’s a good thing we can use our wings to fly up and have a better shot of finding a way out. Oh wait, we don’t!”

Will gritted her teeth and smothered the urge to smack Irma on the back of the head. “It’s not like I screwed up on purpose,” she muttered. There were a few grumbles that she couldn’t make out, but she figured they were all upset and tired, a little complaining could be excused. 

They walked for a few more hours and it was sunset by the time they found a ledge overlooking a large open plain.

“Alright let’s stop and rest here for a while.“ 

The sentence was barely out of Will’s mouth before Irma and Hay Lin collapsed spread eagle on the ground with dramatic sighs and Taranee and Cornelia dropped against some trees.

Will sat down on a boulder and looked over her friends. Their jeans, sweats, and tank tops had not been the best protection and poor Hay Lin was wincing from a sunburn that had spread across her shoulders and upper back. If they had any luck they would find a river soon and Irma could put some water on Hay Lin’s burn. Aside from that, there were no other visible injuries. 

Bringing her knees up she rested her chin on them and watched the sunset. Will had to admit that wherever they were, it was beautiful. Maybe once they found someone who could help them, they could stay for a day or two before heading home. 

They were all too on edge and too hungry to actually sleep, but they managed to doze lightly for a few hours. The moon was high in the sky when there was a sudden cracking sound and everyone shot up, instantly on the alert. 

"That sounded too big to have been an animal," Cornelia said, keeping her voice low. 

Will couldn't help but agree and felt her magic spike as the sound came again, louder then before. Yep definitely not an animal. 

"Maybe it's someone friendly who could help us?" Hay Lin asked, though it sounded like she didn't believe that. 

Irma had a gleam in her eyes as she crouched by Hay Lin. “I say we should go find out what we’re dealing with.” She flexed her fingers and Will knew Irma was itching for some excitement. 

Yeah, that was so not happening. “Absolutely not. We’ll just lie low for a second and then- Irma, Hay Lin, no! Get back here!” 

The two ignored Will’s attempts to call them back and continued sprinting into the forest. With a growl, Will gestured for Taranee and Cornelia to follow her as she went after them. If Irma and Hay Lin were headed towards trouble, they could at least be there to help them get them out of it.

Navigating through the dark and trying to keep sight of Irma and Hay Lin was more difficult then Will would like to admit, but they eventually caught up to where the two were hiding behind a fallen tree. Just up ahead there was light from a fire and Will could clearly hear gruff voices.

“Mutton yesterday, mutton tonight, and blimey, if it don’t look like mutton again tomorrow!”

“Quite your griping! These ain’t sheep. These is fresh nags.”

Quietly the group crept forward and peeked out from behind the trees to see what was there. Taranee made a small choked noise and Will bit back a yelp before they all ducked back behind the trees.

Trolls. Three giant trolls, sitting around a fire and arguing about eating horses.

“Well it’s better than that leathery old farmer. All skin and bones he was. I’m still picking bits of him out me teeth.”

And they ate humans too apparently. Oh joy.

“We gotta get out of here before they see us,” Cornelia whispered.

“You don’t say!” Irma shot back. 

“Stop it!” Will bit out before Cornelia could reply. “Let’s just go.” 

“Wait guys look,” Hay Lin was looking at something by the trolls with wide eyes. “Over by the horses.”

Will didn’t know what was worth being seen by the trolls, but she dared a peek out and glanced at the horses. A small figure, a little boy from the looks of it, was crouched low by the horses behind the trolls.

“Is that a kid?” Irma asked? “What’s a kid doing out here?” 

Cornelia leaned forward slightly, trying to get a better look. “More importantly what is he doing?”

The answer became apparent as the boy started tugging on the ropes and boards holding in the horses. Will watched, her breath hitching, as he narrowly avoided being caught by one of the trolls. “He’s going to get himself killed!”

“Not if I can help it,” Hay Lin muttered.

Will turned to ask Hay Lin what the hell she meant by that and found nothing but empty air. She’d turned herself invisible and was probably walking right into the middle of the trolls that very second. 

‘Great, just great! Now Hay Lin’s going to killed trying to save the kid!’ 

Will could feel the tension radiating off her friends as they all watched the scene in front of them, looking for any clue of where Hay Lin could be. Will’s heart about stopped when the boy slowly moved until he was directly behind one of the trolls. Honestly what was that kid thinking?

The trolls were still talking amongst themselves and hadn’t noticed what was happening. “My guts are grumbling! I got to snaffle something! Flesh! I need flesh!” 

The boy was knocked to the ground a split second before the troll’s hand snapped back, bringing a dirty handkerchief to his nose and blowing into it. When he pulled away there was Hay Lin, fully visible and covered in troll snot. 

“Ah! Blimey!” the troll squealed. “Bert, Bert! Look what’s come out of me hooter. It’s got arms and legs and everything!” 

“Looks like a woman!” Bert cackled. “Oh she’ll be a tasty little dessert she will!” 

“NO! Hay Lin!” 

Before Will even realized what had happened Irma was running out of their hiding spot. She waved her arm and burning liquid from the trolls’ cauldron splashed over Tom’s leg. He howled in pain and dropped Hay Lin.

“There’s two of them now!” 

“Well don’t just stand there gawkin’ Tom! Grab em!” Bert shouted.

“Ah screw it!” Will muttered. She, Taranee, and Cornelia ran out from the trees. Will figured at the very least they could distract the trolls long enough for the boy to get away before making a run for it themselves. Picking up a rock, she chucked at one of trolls, hitting him in the head. 

“Oy! Wha is this!” Bert shouted. “They’re comin from everywhere!” 

He made a grab for Irma, but she ducked under his leg and splashed more of whatever they’d been boiling onto Bert. Will thought Irma could have looked less excited about this whole ordeal, but that was just her opinion. 

Tom managed to get a hold of Taranee, but a fist full of fire to the face got her loose. “These things ain’t natural!” he squawked. 

“Then squash em!” the unnamed troll shouted.

They managed to keep the trolls going in circles for about a minute before Hay Lin tripped and, in an attempt to catch herself on something, took Cornelia down with her. No Name seized the chance and pinned them down with a large hand. In their attempt to help, Taranee and Will soon found themselves under Tom’s foot and Irma had been grabbed around the middle by Bert. 

“Are there any more of you lot hidin’ where you shouldn’t?” Bert said, shaking Irma in his fist.

When Irma stubbornly said nothing, a wicked smile formed on Tom’s face. “Let’s hold her toes over the fire! Make her squeal!” 

As the guardians struggled to get out from under the trolls, a man suddenly ran out of the bushes, slashing at Tom’s leg with a sword. The troll doubled over in pain and Will and Taranee quickly crawled out of the way. 

“Drop her!” The man shouted.

“You wot?” Bert asked dumbly.

The man swung his sword in his hand, with a large excited smile on his face. “I said drop her!” 

Surprisingly, the troll actually did it. He threw Irma in the man’s direction and he caught her as she landed on top of him. Not even a second after the two hit the ground, several more men carrying swords and axes and wearing armor, charged out of the trees with a battle cry. The trolls promptly forgot about the girls and began going after the men. Will made a move to go to her friends when she and Taranee were suddenly pulled backwards. It was an older man, shorter than Will by several inches, with a long white beard.

“You and your friends had best run for the trees lass. We’ll take it from here!” With that, the man followed his group after the trolls. 

Taranee glanced at Will. “We’re not going to run, are we?” 

“Hell no.”

Adrenaline rushed through Will as she reached out and shocked one of the trolls bringing it to it’s knees just in time for one of the men to swing at him with a club. A quick glance around showed that her friends had joined in. Cornelia sent a few large rocks flying into one’s head and Taranee scorched another one on the leg. Will had to admit, she was having a blast! It felt so good to be able to use her powers and fight by her friends after so long. Plus, it helped that these men were excellent warriors and were giving the trolls a beating.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement by the horses. Her jaw dropped when she saw the boy was still there cutting at the ropes with a large knife.

‘Does this kid have a death wish or something?’ 

Before she could run over to stop him, the boy made it through the ropes and the horses bolted. And she wasn’t the only one who had noticed. A troll broke away and grabbed the boy holding him high in the air. Somehow Will and her friends had ended up by the men who, as soon as they saw that the trolls had the boy, stopped fighting.

The man who had helped Irma moved forward. “Bilbo!” Another man, the leader if Wil had to guess, held him back.

“Drop your arms or will rip his off!” 

Glancing at the men Will saw the leader glaring up at the boy before he threw down his sword. The others reluctantly followed his lead. 

Unnamed one rubbed his hands together and turned to his buddies. “Let’s put this lot in the sacks and cook em up!”

He took a step in their direction and Will figured she could just blame the exhaustion and stress of the day for what she did next.

She threw out both of her hands and lightning struck the ground by the trolls feet, startling them so badly they dropped to the ground, sending the boy flying. Some of his friends ran and caught him before he could hit the ground and she heard a few of the others begin to swear creatively at her.

“Will, what are you doing?” Taranee cried.

“Aw yeah, you go girl!” Irma cheered at the same time.

Will ignored all of them. She had had it with this day.

“I told ya!” Tom squealed as he backed away from Will. “Those things aint natural!”

“The dawn will take you all!” 

Will’s head shot up just in time to see an old man dressed in grey robes appear out of nowhere and strike a staff against a boulder, splitting it in half. Sunlight suddenly filled the area and Will took several steps back watching the trolls holler as they slowly turned into stone.

There was a beat of silence as they all took in what had just happened before the men begin cheering and the boy rushed forward.

“Gandalf you’re back!” 

And that was not a voice that belonged to a little kid. 

“Huh,” Will said as looked closer at him. “He’s a man. A very little man.”

“Speaking of men,” Irma whispered with a slight laugh. “Do you see the hair on these guys?”

Will glanced at them and realized that all of them had big beards and hair that was very…uniquely styled. One had his hair styled into three points and another had braids winding around his head. 

Hay Lin’s jaw dropped. “Does that one have an axe in his head?” she whispered.

Taranee cleared her throat. “Guys we’re getting the stink eye.”

Sure enough, two of the men, the leader, who was about Will’s height, with long dark hair, and a gruff looking one with an axe gripped in his hand, were glaring at them.

Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin looked away, but Cornelia straightened her shoulders and glared right back at them. “Is there a problem, gentlemen?” 

They scowled, the leader meeting Will’s eyes briefly, before they turned their attention to the old man.

“About time the wizard showed his face,” the gruff one muttered, loud enough for Will to hear.

‘Wizard?’

Will looked at the old man again and felt a smile slowly make its way across her face. Maybe this troll thing had been a stroke of luck after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought. And here's a list of the W.I.T.C.H. characters and their magic.  
> Will - Quintessence (Energy and Lightning)  
> Irma - Water, has limited mind control  
> Taranee - Fire, is telepathic, but only with the guardians.  
> Cornelia - Earth, has telekinesis  
> Hay Lin - Air, can turn invisible


End file.
